the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
First Impressions - Star Vs. The Forces of Evil
I wouldn't take too much stock in what I'm writing here because Star Vs. The Forces of Evil is a show that needs to be around a bit before I can see if it becomes good or bad. And that won't be awhile. Star Vs. The Forces of Evil is an upcoming show and as Disney usually does, they play the first 22 minute segment a few months in advance to get people hyped for the show. They did with Phineas and Ferb and now they're doing it with this. I'll admit right now that I liked the first segment a LOT more than the second one, although the second one did at least meet average. But we'll get to that in a bit. The show is about a princess from another dimension who gets a magical wand, but isn't mature enough to use her powers properly enough and so she gets sent to earth where she meets Marco, a boy who is over concerned with safety but wants a bit more adventure in her life. The princesses' name is Star Butterfly, and the best friend from her own world/dimension is a disembodied head of a pink pony. Yes really. What do I feel about the concept? That's kind of irrelevant really, because this is the definition of a show that's quality is determined by the storytelling and not the concept. The show reminds me of a lot of other things, some of which might not make sense. A lot of it reminds me of Spongebob (in a good, or at least in a neutral way). A zany concept that they don't really focus on. A story focused on rapid-fire gags more than plot. An high energy and over-optimistic protagonist who plays off of someone who's a little bit more of a stick in the mud. It's very high energy, constantly throwing jokes and a lot of them work. The second part focuses more on story... and the second part is kind of bland. If you didn't like Griffon the Brush-Off from MLP then you're not going to like the second episode here; it all depends on how much you like Star's old best friend. It doesn't do anything morally wrong, or wrong from a story structure standpoint, it's just kind of dull when placed next to an episode that's joke after joke after joke. The character of Star is like Mabel Pines... on crack. This character type can be really funny, and has been funny throughout both of the parts. You know the type, the childishly innocent and naive. Or it can be really annoying. It's all the approach and I like the approach they've done to pretty much everything so far. I like how they use the concept. It essentially takes the cliches of a stereotypical girl's fantasy and turn them on their head--like making rainbows that catch things on fire, or creating puppies that shoot lasers from their eyes. The timing of the jokes is amazing in the first part and is really hilarious. The art style is really good. It looks like it got some inspiration from Steven Universe, while having its own unique expressions. And these are some damn good facial expressions. This show can pull energy off correctly in a way that Fanboy and Chum Chum never could. I also feel like I'm in the minority opinion when I say that I don't like the theme song (opening). It reminds me way too much of Shezow's theme song and I didn't like that one either. Eh, maybe it's something I'll get used to. But this isn't the first show that's turned out great despite having a meh-or-less theme song. I'm definitely optimistic about this show. It feels like classic Spongebob meets Steven Universe, but it's the kind of show where I'm going to need a few more episodes to gauge a full opinion on the show. What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Category:Miscellaneous